Bill Huffman
"Ha, 'Bullworthless', how fitting..." : — Bill Huffman upon noticing the graffiti on the town hall. William "Bill" Huffman is the Congressman of the district Bullworth falls in and formerly the towns mayor. He is an Original Character created by Roosevelt. Description Bill Huffman is a middle-aged Caucasian man of average build, standing at 5’10”, with dark-brown eyes and grayed hair. He shows obvious signs of age with wrinkles prominently displayed on his face. In terms of clothing, Bill dresses professionally, wearing a black suit, a necktie, and black shoes. Taking pride in his membership of Congress, he also often wears an official congressional pin. In colder months, he adds a black overcoat with matching gloves to his normal attire. Characteristics During his time as Mayor of Bullworth, it is suggested that Bill was often unhappy with where he was. His enthusiasm had slowly diminished for a time after realizing he would be under the Harrington family since they held wide influence over the area. The feel of being limited by money drove him to believe he had made a mistake in taking the office. Talk around the town described him as an “uninspiring” or “dull” mayor. He maintained the position for years, facing little to no opposition, staying it because he saw little else for him to do. As a Congressman, Bill is praised for his “small town charm” that makes him easy to work with, leading to him advancing to leadership positions. Despite his newfound success, his behavior is a sharp contrast to his old attitude. He views the town as little more than a minor piece to a much larger game and neglects in-person visits in favor of spending more time gaining support from other towns in the district he believes truly appreciate his public service. He more deeply despises the Bullworth Academy staff, specifically Dr. Crabblesnitch for previous encounters. Most of all, he takes pride in the power he now holds over the area, though he is well aware the Harringtons seek to replace him with a puppet of their own. His opinion on the academy students, however, is a slightly different story. While he dismisses most as being destined to become no better than the rest of the town, he keeps a professional eye open for graduates that might possess reliable skills. Looking to employ potential staffers to hopefully inspire them to seek careers that will take them places. This likely stems from how many looked up to his father but he himself neglected to plan a family of his own to be a role model for. A key part of Bill's behavior abroad is his ability to periodically "re-invent" himself in the eyes of the public, as other politicians do. When he discovers a problem within his district that has become more dire as time has passed, he seemingly embarks on a crusade to fix the issue with most cases ending in success; in terms of approval rating that is. While he appears to have the best interests of his constituents at heart, he often turns to pragmatic solutions and ultimately holds a set of larger goals only known to those within his inner circle. He claims these to be both too bold and selfless to be accepted by Role Upon being notified of potential change in party leadership, Bill decides to ramp up his reelection campaign with some ambitious pieces of legislation in order to give himself a strong standing. Despite being the mayor of Bullworth in the past, he has a low opinion of the overall area due to his past interactions with some of the population. He also begins to renovate an office in the commercial area in order to give off the impression that still cares about the town. Background Early Life Bill Huffman was born on July 28th, 1953 in the city of Annapolis. Though he often claims to have had a predominantly enjoyable childhood within his family, he rarely ever speaks of it. That is because in reality, he was often abused by his father. Despite being a hardworking and caring man in local view as a prominent member of his community, Bill's father never got along well with his son. One specific difference his father seemed to get over was Bill's physical stature, as he was much slimmer compared to his father's broader appearance that showed in all the rest of his children besides Bill. However, Bill's worst memory was one day when Bill's father expressed disappointment in his son's inability to conform and claimed his differences from him, both physically and inwardly, would never lead him to be anymore successful than him. It was from that day, Bill swore he would make something of himself in order to give a true meaning to his family's name, instead of promoting what false image his father had always kept up. Shortly after graduating from high school, Bill attended the University of Illinois at Chicago, partly to avoid remaining near his home-life. There, he earned a degree in finance as well as minor one in law before relocating to New Hampshire. Political Career Early Ventures Bill began his career in politics when he sought an open seat in the New Hampshire state legislature. The precinct he represented was a chunk of area along the outskirts of Bullworth that also stretched to a small residential area of a neighboring town. In an attempt to become more familiar with national politics, Bill decided to align himself with a campaign during the Presidential Election of 1984. Still relatively naive in the political scene, he had trouble associating with any of the more popular ones, who each cared little for his endorsement. He eventually became a surrogate for Howard Harrison's campaign, a prominent African American civil rights activist. While he took the task of speaking on behalf of the campaign at forums as intended, he also ended up stumping a few times for Harrison due to the lack of support from elected officials for the widely perceived fringe candidate. Though the campaign did end up losing by placing a distant third, Howard personally expressed gratitude for the aspiring politician’s efforts. A few years afterwards, Bill retired from the state assembly once his third term expired in December of 1986. Political Hiatus Coming Soon! Personal Life Family Allison Huffman (née Jennings): Bill married Alice sometime after moving out to New Hampshire and starting his career in politics. She works as a professor at the prestigious Hammond University and they have one daughter together. Notable Quotes Coming Soon! Trivia * Bill Huffman is partially based off former Representative Tip O'Neill who maintained his position of Speaker of the House for 10 years. * He also shares similarities with Connecticut politician Ned Lamont. * His tenure as mayor is loosely inspired by former Maryland governor Martin O'Malley, who served as Mayor of Baltimore. * Bill's favorite songs are "Wonderful! Wonderful!" by Johnny Mathis and "Chantilly Lace" by the Big Bopper, as they are the two he remembers hearing the most from his father's records when he was young. * His favorite past time is a casual game of darts. * He also enjoys smoking cigars. * His preferred drink is whiskey. While not an alcoholic, he keeps at least one bottle in all of his district offices desks for special occasions. Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfictional Men Category:Fanfictional Adults